Babysitters for Hell
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Lucifer has some business to take care of in LA, what with someone runing around causing trouble name claiming to be him, he cant honestly take an eleven year with him so theres only one other choice. He needs babysitters. Who else is he going to trust with the care of his son, outside of another archangel, but his true vessel. Like father like son though. Sam’s got his hands full.


Long distance parenting is not as easy as it's made out to be, its hard to scold someone when you can't see them eye to eye, to congratulate them when they do something right, to be there for the milestones.

When they first learn to walk, to talk, to do most things on their own.

Long distance parenting is _hard._

When he'd first stepped foot on this Earth, admittedly he had other things on his mind, but the second time around he was in the right place. Priorities were in the right place this time around and he'd sought out the only human, half human, that he honestly cared about.

Adam Young had changed in power but in appearance he maintained the complection of a boy thirteen years young. His blonde curls were still as full and lively as ever, bouncing on their own accord with every step he took, his eyes, still as piercing as they'd been all those years ago. Their blue only had one other pair that matched them in their pale ice blue. His skin was smooth, pale, spotless.

He was a perfect copy of his father down to every minute detail.

Physically.

"Have you everything you want to take?"

Adam looked up at the man next to him, ice blue eyes meeting ice blue, and he nodded hands tugging at the straps of the backpack over his shoulders. Pictures, snacks, knick-knacks, dog toys, clothes, anything that he could really stuff into his backpack in the time he'd been given.

The man nodded in return and waved his hand in some semi complicated gesture, washing the presence and power of the boy from the entire town of Lower Tadfield. Adam Young would be nothing more then a distant memory, something that hits you in the dark moments of the night after the day is done and the subconscious was allowed to wander.

He wouldn't be so much a distinct memory, just a fleeting one, a passing thought.

But nothing too much to dwell on.

He set a hand on the young one's shoulder once he was done, nothing changed in the neighborhood, nothing at all, but the blonde boy with the mongrel dog never existed.

...

The first thing Sam Winchester expected to wake up to was the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the grumbles from his brother as he ate his breakfast, books and research. He expected what had become the norm every morning.

And then there was the boy.

His breath caught when he looked up from his bowl of cereal, those eyes, the face, he was beautiful. His blonde curls framed his face, like a crown or halo of sorts, they swung around as he turned, bouncing freely as they did. He looked like one of those portriats he'd seen as a kid when his school had gone to the museum on a feild trip. Like a greek god in human form.

And his eyes.

Breath taking.

"Who...?", the hunter turned looking to see who could have brought this kid into their home, their home; the most secure place on Earth. Castiel was standing next to the sink watching him, not moving, not anything, just watching.

"Hello Sam."

"Cas? Who is this?"

"This is Adam Young. Is Dean awake yet?"

He shook his head, turning back to look at the kid again, silently eating his cereal. A sneakered foot tapped at the floor aimlessly, a tune in the works that had no direction, he didn't turn at the feeling of their eyes on his back.

"No...Not yet...Adam Young? Who's Adam Young?"

"The boy."

They both turned to look at the boy again. He pushed his bowl away finished with his breakfast, finished and ready to begin his day, "Can I go outside now?"

Castiel nodded and the boy climbed up from his seat, pushing away from the table, and stepped to the side to set his bowl in the sink as he made his way out to the hall and the stairs to the topside world.

"Cas."

"I was told to give you this."

And there was a letter. Of course there was a letter. Sam heaved a sigh and unfolded the fine paper, eyes skimming over the fine script. It was hand written, in fine cursive script.

 _Sammy and the other one ,_

 _Heeey! How are you? I hope all is well for you and yours. I know we didn't exactly end our last get together on good terms, but I swear to you that I'm a changed man. Arhcangel. I'm changed for the good. I want you to meet my son, he's a good kid, his name is Adam. I didn't pick it. But it fits him. I need to ask a favor from you, I know you don't owe me, much, but I do need you and yours help. Something has come to my attention and I am needed else where, normally I would take my boy with me but alas I can't this time and so I need you. I need you to watch over my boy until I come back for him, it shouldn't be long, but I need to make sure that he's in good hands while I'm otherwise distracted. He knows the set rules, knows the rights and the wrongs, and is as well behaved as any true angel should be. He has everything he needs, and Castiel is there to ensure his growing power does not get out of control so you shouldn't have to worry. He has school through the week days, 8am-2pm and he knows how to get to and from. His Dog is his companion and is not to be separated from him. He has everything he needs to take care of his Dog. Dean, this is for your personally, if you try and harm either my son or my son's dog, I will make the rack seem like a cake walk. Castiel, Adam is mild tempered, but is quick to anger, don't do the things you do. I know how you work. My son is fine the way he is do not try and change him into what you think is right. I''m keeping contact with my boy, guys, I don't want to hear anything bad. He's my boy, I love my boy, anyone who hurts my boy personally or by association, is going to be met by me. You don't want to meet that._

 _Well. That's it I guess, tell my kiddo I love him, no sweets after dinner, bed by 10. Blah blah blah, no playing with Dog unless school work is done. Chores and what not._

 _Thanks,_

 _Lucifer_

Sam read it and reread it again, not believing it until he read it a third and fourth time, his head swung around to look up at the angel once again, Castiel watched him, his eyes never moving from their position and posture as straight as ever.

"Is he..?"

"He is Lucifer's son."

Dean was not going to like this. Not at all. It wouldn't matter that he was just a kid, Dean didn't see that, he was a monster that needed to be taken out before he could take someone else out. And when he found out that he was the spawn of Satan, in a the literal sense of the word.

"Cas, Dean is not going to agree to this, there is no way."

"The boy behaves himself."

Sam shook his head, that was not the problem, that was the least bit of the problem, "That's not the issue. He's not going to agree because of what he is."

It wasn't fair. Nothing about that was fair, seeing as he couldn't help who he was, you don't pick your parents. Castiel pulled his coat open only slightly and pulled another envelope out. Sam heaved a sigh and took it in hand, recognizing the fancy cursive script from the first one.

It was a set of instructions.

Lucifer thought he was so witty writing them a 'how-to guide to babysitting the Antichrist'.

...

"No. No way in Hell. No."

Dean tossed the letter on the table, taking up his beer in the same second and tossed the remainder of it back, there was no way in Hell that they were going to let that bitches child under their roof. They should do the world a favor and be rid of it before it became a real problem. Sam watched him carefully, not liking how silent he'd gotten right after such an outburst, silent Dean was not an okay Dean. Especially given the circumstance.

Then he reached for the gun.

Sam was on his feet in an instant, trying to stop his brother as he marched out the door and down the hall. He'd made Adam up a room next to his, farther away from Dean's as possible, for as much his own safety as for his brother.

"Dean what are you doing! Dean! _Dean!"_

Adam was not prepared for their unexpected entry into his new assigned room, eyes wide in surprise, blonde curls flying back when his door was thrown open. Sam rushed forward but time seemed to slow as Dean raised the gun and the pop was defeaning as he pulled the trigger.

His eyes were glowing, a bright ice blue, Sam turned as best as he could in this half speed as his own eyes widened in response as it dawned on him; time really had slowed and it was Adam's doing. Something thunderous had taken over the boys face, eyes glaring and bright, out from under the bed came a mongrel. A mutt of a dog. Large, dark, teeth sharp, and glowing red eyes. Dean stepped back at the surprise of its appearance, and the bullet hit the wall next to his blonde head, Adam was on his feet in an instant.

" _Dog!"_

The large dog turned to look at the sound of the youths voice, retreating back under the bed, "Why'd you try and shoot me? I didn' even do anythin' to you."

Sam grabbed the gun from his brothers hands, snatched it right up and away, "You're a monster. Its what we do.", but he couldn't stop his mouth. One of these days it was surely going to get him killed.

Adam tilted his head, "What ma'es me a monster? These po'ers o' mine? My dad? 'Cause'm different then you?"

He ignored the glare from the hunter as he stepped forward, poking a finger into his chest, "You need to open 'our eyes. You father's 'pinion on what's good and bad is not 'ritten, isn't exactly 'he clearest."

Castiel appeared in the door way, clearly there to ensure that no harm had befallen his nephew, Sam wasn't sure if Lucifer had communicated with him over Angel Radio before he'd appeared with the Archangel's son and if there had been any underlying threats passed along if anything were to be out of order in regards to the boys wellbeing.

Adam pat Dean's chest where his finger had poked him before turning to address the angel in the doorway.

"May I go watch cartoons with Dog?"

Castiel nodded, stepping aside to allow him and the hound passage, once he had left the room the angel looked around at the two hunters.

"What happened?"

"Nothing", Sam tucked his brothers gun in his waist, "Just Dean trying to kill an archangels kid."

Castiel inhaled, though they all knew he did not need to breath, it made the direness in this situation even more real. No harm could fall upon him. Lucifer had made that very clear. He was not an Archangel you wanted to let down.

Especially not when it came to Adam Young.

Dean spun on them, eyes flaring in anger, "What the Hell Sammy! Why'd you do that! He can't stay here! Not in our home!"

"Dean he's just a kid. You can't judge him like that. He hasn't really done anything other then live and we can't fault him for that."

"He's Lucifer's kid. That's all there is to it. Can't get much worse then that!"

Sam shook his head, patting the gun in his waist line, "I'm keeping this.", Dean waved his hand around, "You're standing up for the offspring of the thing that tortured you!", the younger hunter turned to leave the boys room, "And you're trigger happy."

Castiel sighed, not liking seeing his two friends arguing, but didn't step in for either side. While part of him agreed with Dean the other half agreed with Sam, besides, Lucifer was inornately fond of the boy and he was one of the few in creation who had ever actually seen the Archangel lose his temper, and walked away from it.

Despite contrary belief the Lucifer the boys had met was being very mild tempered.

It took a lot to actually make him lose himself completely, and harming his only begotten son was most certainly on that list.

...

The rest of the night passed without fault, Sam stuck closer to Adam, and Dean lurked in the background.

Adam was a good kid, despite his heritage, and it was easy to see why someone like Lucifer himself could fall for the kid. He was soft spoken, rather quiet, and enjoyed reading adventure books. He was also surprisingly well mannered, something Sam thought was amusing to a certain degree, that Satan would teach his kid to be polite.

The boy was also rather conversational, when one broke the ice, and Sam enjoyed talking to him.

He talked of his life back in England, his friends, adoptive parents, and a due by the names of Aziraphale and Crowley.

Adam seemed to like them greatly.

"So what's your...Father doing in L.A. that he couldn't take you with him?", Adam shrugged to Sam's question and reached for the dice to their board game.

"I don't really know, dad didn't want to say a whole lot about it, he didn't want me to know cause he didn't want me to be there. There's someone claiming to be him though and causing a bit of trouble, apparently for the guys upstairs, so dad went to investigate."

Sam nodded, moving his piece across the board three places, reaching for the dice from the kid. It was surreal, here he was, playing a game of monopoly with the Antichrist. What even was the norm any more?

Adam stilled, his hand pausing mid move, "Dads calling."

"What?"

"Dad's calling. Most likely to make sure you guys haven't killed me yet. He didn't want to trust you with me and wanted to leve me with an Archangel, but they seem to be in short supply right now."

Sam looked down slightly, shame warmed up his cheeks, Adam shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Dad wasn't too mad."

He hopped down from his chair and scurried over to his backpack, pulling out a tablet, and ran back to sit on the couch. Truth be told visioning Lucifer talking to his son on something as man made as a tablet was extremely amusing to witness. Adamm flipped the vinyl cover over and swiped the answer button across the screen.

The picture crackled once, for a moment, and a glare from the sun behind the figure filled the screen.

But then it faded.

And who was there grinning at them from the other side?

 _Lucifer._


End file.
